Marvel's Akuma No Riddle
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: This is an Anthology a collection of different stories staring a different member of Class Black in the Marvel Universe, Note: Each story is cannon and takes place in the same Marvel Universe as my other Marvel fanfics.
1. Escape From Ravencroft-Otoya Takechi

_**Hello True Believers welcome to this Akuma No Riddle/Marvel crossover,**_

 _ **This will be an anthology fanfic staring different characters from Akuma No Riddle aka Riddle Story of Devil,  
**_

 _ **And the stories in this anthology will be canon and they will take place in the same universe as other Marvel stories like my X-Men/Baka and Test/Haganai triple crossover X-Men: Akihisa & Yozora, and my Blue Exorcist/Marvel crossover Blue Exorcist:The Midnight Sons,**_

 _ **Now the first story will star Otoya Takechi,**_

 ** _Now on to the story,_**

* * *

 ** _ESCAPE FROM RAVENCROFT: OTOYA TAKECHI-SCRAM_**

* * *

 ** _NEW YORK CITY RAVENCROFT INSTITUTE_**

As a young black-haired lies there comatose state, a man in a hospital uniform slips pills and water down her mouth, all of a sudden she opens her eyes wide open, as the, the nurse falls back as he looks into her blue eyes,

"Jesus!" says the nurse,

"Haha! what's wrong Jose?" says another nurse,

"It's just creepy when she opens her eyes like that Joe" says Jose,

"She's out and with those pills they got her on she wont hurt you" says Joe,

"Good thing too, do you know what she" says Jose,

"Yeah responsible for the rape and murder of a big number of people " says Joe as he takes out her file,

"Name:Otoya Takechi,

Age:18

Also known for her sadistic nature also known as the Jack the Ripper of the Twenty First Century, she was responsible for at least for the murder and torture of a hundred/maybe more people meanly girls/Young Women between the ages of 14 to 27"

" Joe Reads her file,

"Shit does that mean she's worst then Cletus Kasady" says Jose,

"don't know" says Joe,

"Damn how she get this cut?" says Jose as he notices a cut on Otoya's arm,

"Well at least she not as bad as Busskoh" says Joe,

"Yeah nobody is as bad as Busskoh" says Jose as him and Joe leave the room,

As Otoya lied there motionless as some sort of orange goop crow though the vent to her room,

As the goop crowed into Otoya's bed as it then crowed into Otoya's blood stream, As Otoya then wakes up,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! oh yes i'm back" says Otoya as the goop then forums a suit around her with a black spider on the chest as it aloso covered her face in a black monstrous looking face, the only thing this symbioatic suit did not cover was her black hair that was tied in a pony tail,

 _ **INPUT MUSIC CONCENTRATION AKA OTOYA TAKECHI'S THEME**_

As Otoya brake thigh with sharp claws,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Otoya laughs now sounding more unhuman,

"WHAT THE!-" said a guard till of sudden,

 _ **GASH!**_

"GAA!" gasped the Guard as Otoya stabbed him with a long claw,

"BILLY!" yelled a guard "STOP HER!" commanded the guard,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Otoya, as she kills a big number of guards with her claws that also turn into different bladed objects like axes, saws and scissors as blood spills as well as sharp tentacles all over the walls and floors,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! oh yes that was so much fun" says Otoya as she then smashes the wall and escapes,

 _ **END MUSIC**_

* * *

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER**_

As a young beautiful blonde girl walks the streets all of sudden shes captured by some kind of orange webbing,

"AHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME PLEASE!" the girl screamed,

* * *

"Please please oh please don't hurt me" cried the girl who was now stuck to some sort of web,

 _ **INPUT MUSIC CONCENTRATION**_

As Otoya walked closer to the girl as the suit symbiot face then removed it self from her revealing her as she had a twisted smile on her face,

"Oh yes beg, beg all you want nobody will hear you" said Otoya, then ripped the girls dress off leaving her in bra and panties, "Now i hope this hurts allot" said Otoya as she stabbed the girl on the thigh with a claw,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scams the girl in pain,

"Oh yes scram" said Otoya with delight "SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Otoya scram with ecstasy as the symbiote covered her face again making her sound less human,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scrams of the girl could be hard outside as Otoya continue to torture her,

 _ **THE END, STAY TONE FOR THE NEXT STORY.**_

* * *

 _ **There you have it True Believers the first story of this Anthology Marvel/Akuma No Riddle crossover fanfic,**_

 _ **Al these story will be cannon and take place in the same Universe as my other Marvel stories like Blue Exorcist:The Midnight Sons and X-Men: Akihisa & Yozora,**_

 _ **Now True Believers see you later.**_


	2. X-Factor: Haruki Sage

_**Hello True Believers welcome back to my Marvel/Akuma No Riddle Anthology fic,**_

 _ **This next will focous on Haruki Sagae,**_

 _ **Now on to the story,**_

* * *

 _ **X-FACTOR: HARUKI SAGAE**_

* * *

"Steady now!" said Young long red-haired female construction worker who had some of her hair tied in a ponytail and had pocky in her mouth,

 **Haruki's P O V**

My name is Haruki Sagae,

I'm 18 years old,

I work as a construction worker to support my younger siblings, i also secretly work as an assassin to support them,

Another secret i have is that i'm a mutant, my mutant power is super strength which is why i'm so strong,

About my family i have many younger siblings i have to take care of, I also have two cousins who also happen to be my half siblings, we have the same and our mothers were sisters,

About my Cousins, allot people say my older half sister and sound alike even saying we have the same voice,

As for my Half we were always very close when we were growing up i guess is because we were close in age him being a few months younger then me, last i hard about him, i hard he transferred to anther school in America in upstate New York, supposedly he got in trouble in his school it was all the news he saved a little girl from a speeding car and supposedly it turn out he was a mutant,

I don't really know i didn't pay to much attention, if that's the case then i'm glad i'm not the only in the family with powers,

 **P O V Change to Third Person**

As Haruki kept on doing her daily routine till a sudden, some small seismic activity happens,

"AHHHHHH!" scream all the construction workers, "Earthquake!" said a random construction worker, as building material then falls on them,

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Haruki as she then rush to her and cult building material as she then saw a man wearing some kind of armor who was causing the small earthquakes, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Haruki tells her coll workers,

Haruki then trows the building material at the man, then out of no where an morbidly obese man catches it,

"Nice catch Blob" says the armored man,

"Anytime Avalanche" says the Blob as he then trow the building material back at Haruki, Haruki then catches it as she just put on her gantlets,

The Blob then came with the building material and swings it at Haruki as she then catches it, as they then have match of strength, Then all of sudden the ground under her feet begins to shake as Avalanche put out his hand,

 _ **CLACK!**_

The Blob hits Haruki with the building material sending her flying,

"Haha, can't take us both on" said Avalanche, Then all sudden Haruki swings down using her wire,

 _ **CLASH!**_

Haruki kicks Avalanche sending him flying,

"We'll see about that" said Haruki, she then turns to the Blob as she then punches him in the gut,

"HAHA! Try again" said the Blob mocking Haruki as her punches didn't effect him,

"Damn it" says Haruki under her breath, she then gives roundhouse kick but but still no effect on him,

"Haha! still noting" says the Blob, then all of a sudden "OOOOO!" the Blob gasp as his pop out a bit as Haruki then kicked him in the balls,

Haruki then started punching the Blob in the face as

 _ **POW!**_

she then give him a right hook

 _ **POW!**_

then a left hook

 _ **POW!**_

then a heymaker, she climbs to the Blob's back and start to strangle him with her wire, then all of a sudden some kind of appendage grabs by the leg and polls the Blob,

"Don't thank about honey" says a man with a long tongue,

"Nice one Toad" says the Blob,

"No problem" said Toad, Haruki then grabs Toad's tongue,

"WAAAA!" scream Toad,

"What the?" said the Blob,

 _ **SLAM!**_

Haruki trow Toad into the Blob and Avalanche, As Haruki is about to charge all of a sudden,

 _ **ROAR!**_

a burst of flame is shot at Haruki as she blocks it with he gantlets as it melts her gantlets,

"Oh to bad darling" says a man wearing gas cans who spoke with an Australian accent, "Pyro the name darling" said Pyro,

"Shit" said Haruki as she got into a fighting stance as she was cornered by Avalanche, The Blob, Toad and Pyro,

Then all of a sudden,

 _ **BANG!**_

A stun grenade stuns them,

"WHAT THE FUCK!" said Avalanche, then

 _ **BANG!**_

An energy blast hits the blob sending him fly though a brick wall,

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled as he hoped off and Avalanche and Pyro ran off,

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" said the Blob as he recovered and ran off,

"Damn it there getting away" said a man who had his chest lit up,

"Don't worry Havoc we'll catch them next time" said a man holding a pistol and some cybernetics on him,

"I hope your right Forge" said Havoc,

"Now lets attend our new friend here" said Forge as him and Havoc approach Haruki, "Miss Haruki Sagae"

"Who are you guys? how do you know my name?" asked Haruki,

"I am Forge and this is Havoc and we members of X-Factor" said Forge, "We a group of Mutants recruited by the American Federal government" said Forge, "And we're here to offer you Haruki Sagae to be a member of X-Factor, for you will a good asap for your mutant power and your experience as an assassin" Forge continues,

"Will this help support my younger siblings?" asked Haruki,

"Yes" said Forge,

"Alright i'll join" said Haruki,

"Good now come with us we shell discussed your, and we shell replace those gantlets" said Forge,

* * *

 _ **X-FACTOR OFFICE**_

"Wow these new gantlets are amazing" said Haruki sporting new gantlets that each had a big X on them,

"Yes there made of Vibranium" said Forge,

"Hmmm your mutant power is sure is something" said Haruki,

"It was a young lady with the same powers as me who made them" said Forge,

"It was Rika who made them" said a girl with glasses and a lab coat who was speaking in the third person, then a burst of comes in the room as it then turns into a blue-haired young man,

"Rika we have to go" said the young man,

"Okay Kouta" said Rika with a smile,

"Kouta, Rika if you two decide to join X-Factor doors are open same with the X-Men" said Forge,

"Nah Rika and Kouta rather stay on our own for now" said Rika,

"Wow Rika you really a good job on these Gantlets" said Haruki who had pocky in her mouth,

"While thank you" said Rika,

"You like a friend of mine's sister" said Kouta,

 _ **INPUT MUSIC DOUTTE KOTO NAI SYMPATHY**_

"Really? well now that's funny people say i sound like my older cousin" said Haruki, "So what can you tell me about your friend" asked Haruki,

"Well he was known as the idiot among idiots and it turn he was a mutant too" said Kouta,

"Really? and his name?" asked Haruki,

"Akihisa Yoshii" said Kouta,

"What? Aki is a mutant too? wow good to know i'm not the only one" said Haruki,

"You know him?" asked Kouta,

"Know him, he's my cousin" said Haruki,

"Your cousin?" said Kouta in shock,

"Yes my cousin and my half brother" said Haruki,

"Half brother?" said Kouta still in shock,

"Rika guess you two one parent that was same and your other parent were siblings" said Rika,

"Yes" said Haruki with a smile,

 _ **END MUSIC**_

 _ **THE END STAY TUNE FOR NEXT STORY.**_

* * *

 _ **There you go True Believers my the second story in this Anthology,**_

 _ **Well True Believers see you later.**_


	3. RIP Stan Lee

**Thank you Stan Lee,**  
 **You're The Creator Of The Marvel Universe,**

 **You were One of My Heroes,**

 **You were one my inspirations,**

 **Inspired me to be** **a writer**

 **You are the reason why** **i** **use the term True Believers,**

 **Thank you for creating Spider-Man, Dare Devil, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, The Fantastic Four, X-Men and Most Of The Marvel Universe**

 **Stan you will be missed one my greatest regrets will be is never ever getting to meet you in person,**

 **R.I.P** **Stan Lee "12-28 to 11-12-2018"**

 **In Honer of Stan** **i will close this with his catchphrase** **3 Times,**

 **EXCELSIOR!**

 **EXCELSIOR!**

 **EXCELSIOR!**


End file.
